Una Historia De Aventuras
by Nadeshiiko No Zero
Summary: Hana es una joven que intentara entrar a la academia del S4 League. Tras la "supuesta" muerte de su hermano, ahora era su turno de entrar a dicha academia. Aunque en su camino se topara con mas peligros. El virus "Chaser", complicara las cosas. ¿Quien Es Esa Mujer Vestida de Domadora? ¿Que tienen que ver Lilith & Ophelia en todo esto? ¡Descubranlo!.
1. Prologo

Una Historia De Aventuras.  
[By NekiiChan]

¿Hermano Eres Tu?  
-Prologo- 

Me desperté en mi habitación, me encontraba de viaje en el barco de la familia, este viejo galeón tenía su tiempo de viajes, pero aun así el barco aun seguía apto para ser utilizable.

Había partido desde mi ciudad, luego de haber pasado el simulador de pruebas de aceptación para la liga. ¿De qué estoy hablando?, en si pase una prueba de aceptación previa a unirme al coliseo y estadio, ese gran lugar llamado S4 League.

Me desperté temprano, y comenzó a observar por la ventana, aun faltaba un tramo largo para llegar, veía las nubes pasar por los costados y por enfrente de mi ventana. Ah, tal vez no lo mencione, el barco vuela, aunque nunca comprendí como es que unas hélices tan finas aguantan tanto peso del barco más la gente, carga y etcétera pero aun así, puede volar.

Luego de cambiarme de ropa y guardar mis cosas, me puse a dar un par devueltas por la embarcación, había sido enorme la sorpresa de la primera impresión que no me alcanzo el tiempo durante el día de ayer para visitar todo el lugar.

Camine desde mi habitación hasta uno de los pasillos, que a su vez se dividía en dos pasillos mas cruzando una escalera ¿a quién se le ocurre semejante cantidad de escaleras y pasillos cruzados? Nunca me conto mi abuelo el porqué, supongo que será muy complicado de explicar.

Aun observando estando un poco perdida, extrañamente fui a dar al cuarto de maquinas, que en ese momento al parecer no había nadie y decidí acercarme. Una enorme caldera llena de carbón encendido tras una enorme reja de acero. Observe también los computadores que estaban cerca, al parecer todo estaba de maravillas en ese instante. Hasta que desde arriba, al parecer venia de la capilla del barco, se podía oír una cantidad de voces aterradas y mucho ruido. Decidí un poco nerviosa subir a ver que estaba ocurriendo y encontré que había un vidrio falso que jugaba de espejo, pero se podía ver lo que ocurría.

Enfrente de la gente asustada entre ellos algunos jóvenes y algunos adultos que fueron tomados de sorpresa, frente a ellos había un extraño ser que estaba agarrado a la cabeza de un joven del lugar. "¿Qué rayos es eso?" Me pregunte internamente, nunca lo había visto, pero había escuchado algunas historias de mi madre al respecto, pero "¿será realmente eso?". En silencio comenzó a caminar y me dirigí con cuidado por una de las entradas ocultas atrás del altar para observar más.

-me acerco mas para observar mientras pienso- "no puede ser, al chico este lo ha atrapado el virus! Creí que era un cuento de noche de brujas inventado por mi madre, pero no! Ese virus! Es el chaser! Dios mío!"

Mientras que seguía observando no había visto que alguien se acercaba a mí, repentinamente sentí que alguien me toco el hombro y antes de que pudiera gritar por el susto me cubrió la boca con la mano para que no llamara la atención al chaser.

-aun espantada- "¿ quién eres?" –le digo en voz muy baja- "¡casi me matas del susto!"

No había observado, pero había visto en una de sus manos que traía una marca muy particular, que me recordaba a alguien, no lo podía creer ¿podría ser el mi hermano? ¿El que se había perdido en la batalla hace años atrás? ¿Al que mis padres creyeron muerto? Aun dudando espere un poco antes de voltearme hacia él y aun sin poder creer lo que veía.

Estando atrás mío en la misma posición agachado estaba el, un joven de ojos morenos y cabello azulado, vestido con una extraña ropa, tenía que admitir que parecía una mezcla de peleador con un cowboy, cosa que se me hacia gracioso, pero llevaba en el cuello un collar donde estaba marcado el registro del clan, de la familia.

-sin poderlo creer- "¿hermano?"-sigo mirándole- "¿eres tú?"

-Kyosuke: - sonríe- "cuanto has crecido hermanita, han pasado seis años desde que te vi la última vez"

-sin esperar mucho le doy un abrazo- "¡hermano! ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?" –y luego le doy un ligero golpe a la cabeza sin importarme el sombrero que trae- "¿¡Acaso estás loco!? Como se te ha ocurrido desaparecerte así! No sabes lo mal que la han pasado nuestros padres con tu ausencia!, tonto!"

-Kyosuke: -vuelve a sonreír ahora tratando de no reírse ante el escándalo- "lo siento, luego te contare lo que paso, se que va a ser complicado de creer, pero primero, déjame encargarme del infectado, será peligroso dejarle así todo el tiempo mas que no sea necesario"

-me pongo nerviosa- "espera hermano! Según las historias que me ha contado mama, el contacto contra el chaser puede causar un contagio! Como vas a detenerlo?" –Intentando no hablar muy alto-

-Kyosuke: - "tranquila, algo de experiencia tengo" –toma su espada- "solo espérame aquí" –y se va directo a atacar al chaser- "hey tu! Calavera horrenda! Ven a ver si me atrapas!" –Lanza un golpe cruzado de la espada al chaser-

-observo- "dios mío, no va a poder contra él, es rápido aunque falla en el intento de golpear, pero aun así…."

Mientras que me pongo a observar a mi hermano batallando contra el chaser pasa algo insólito, el chaser poseía algo parecido a un arma de doble filo, a falta de una eran dos espadas todas unidas por una cadena.

-pienso- "un segundo, una twin blade? Oh no!" –Tomo mi crow counter sword y comienzo a correr- "hermano! Cuidado! La twin blade es más peligrosa que la misma plasma sword!"

-Kyosuke: -le esquiva a tiempo- "demonios, estuvo cerca, me olvide de la cadena, no te acerques!"

-me lanzo al ataque- "toma esto chaser del demonio!" –le pego utilizando el heavy slash y consigo que salga volando para terminar chocando contra la pared-

-Joven infectado: - "wow, eso ha estado bien, pero crees que podrás contra mí, niñita?"

-Kyosuke: - "no te atrevas a acercarte a ella" –saca un bate blanco de la nada y lo golpea nuevamente-

Antes de que pudiese atacar otra vez, un recuerdo llega a mi mente, una advertencia dada por mi madre.

**[Recuerdos]**

-Saki: - "escúchame Hana, si algo se pone peor y el chaser está muy cerca, hay una sola forma de derrotarle y es con esto" –toma entre sus manos y un arma con un color rosado y un corazón que le brillaba en medio girando- "esto, es capaz de eliminar al virus momentáneamente aunque si se lo trata rápido es posible que no vuelva a infectarse"

-Hana: - "¿pero qué es esto mama? –Miro el arma con forma de báculo con un corazón en el medio-

-Saki:- "se llama mind energy, se la ha creado y todos tenemos uno por obligación, ya que la liga S4, no permite a nadie que no lo utiliza o lo tenga en caso de emergencia"

-Hana: - "ya veo, entonces con esto se puede tratar a quien haya infectado?"

-Saki: - "así es, pero tiene que darse una condición, la persona infectada tiene que perder la pelea, ahí se quedara sin energías y será más fácil quitarle la infección"

-Hana:- "ya veo, espero nunca cruzarme a nadie en ese estado"

**[Fin de los Recuerdos]**

-Kyosuke: -"Hana sal de ahí! Te va a dar!" –Lanza una cadena hacia el chaser pero falla- "con un demonio falle!" –se apresura-

-Hana:- "espera hermano, tengo una idea" –toma de entre sus cosas una de las bombas pequeñas- "ten tu bate a mano, se me ocurrió una buena idea" –la bomba se hace enorme-

-Kyosuke: - "¿vas a lanzarla? Trata de que no golpee alguna ventana o vamos a tener que aterrizar antes de llegar" –saca nuevamente el bate- "no sé qué intentas pero ahora vernos"

-Joven infectado: "jjajajaja crees que podrás conmigo con esa cosa?" –Corre directo hacia Hana con la twin blade en las manos- "acabare contigo! Y luego con tu hermano, jajajajajaja!"

-Hana:- "eso lo veremos! Quien ríe a lo ultimo!" –Le golpea nuevamente con la heavy slash-

-Kyosuke: -ve al chaser viniendo hacia el- "oh ya veo, buena idea!" –Golpea con el bate y lo saca volando hacia una zona al parecer una pared de metal- "espera Hana! Antes de que se lo lanzes!" –Lanza nuevamente la cadena esta vez acertando- "vamos hazlo!"

-Hana: -lanza la granada y se escuchan dos beep antes de que explote- "wah, no me creí que eran tan potentes las explosiones" –se tapa los oídos- "le di?" –Me acerco a mi hermano-

-Joven infectado: -cara de estar noqueado- X_X

-Hana:- "parece que si" –saca de su mochila el báculo rosado- "espero que funcione" –lo activa y una luz azul que se divide raramente en dos- "que? Pero qué?" –Mira el otro rayo de luz y ve que apunta a su hermano- "estas bien?"

-Kyosuke: - "si, debió ser cuando me golpeo, creo que mama no te dijo la doble función, cura y desinfecta a los afectados"

-Hana: "ah, con razón" –el aparato termina su función- "ya está, espero que se recupere del todo"

Repentinamente se escucho un grito conocido para nosotros dos, al parecer el estruendo de la bomba había hecho bajar al capitán del barco, nada más ni menos que nuestro abuelo bajo enojado ya que la explosión le dio buen susto de muerte.

-Ryukoma: -"pero qué demonios andan haciendo ustedes dos? Acaso están locos? Me quieren matar del susto!?" –enojado-

-Hana: "ehh abuelito, perdón!" –Sonríe nerviosa- "es que al parecer el chaser ataco otra vez, y a este chico fue difícil de curarle, previamente el vencerle"

-Ryukoma: -"ya veo, entiendo…maldito chaser otra vez ataca, ese virus es un peligro"

Luego de unos minutos y un par de regaños acompañamos a mi abuelo a la sala de mando del barco, mientras tanto Kyosuke nos relataba que ocurrió hace seis años, durante la primer gran guerra que se dio dentro de la liga S4.

* * *

Nota: Esta historia la encontre en uno de mis blogs viejos de Google xD... Bah del Blog xD. Lo cual no se como carajos fue que quedo ahi pero bueno, el juego se llama S4 League, lo habre escrito entre la seaso mas o menos. En fin, what ever, si les gusta bien, si no... me da igual.


	2. Capitulo 1

Una Historia De Aventuras  
[By NekiiChan]

Capitulo 1 - Recordando El Pasado.

Luego de unos minutos y un par de regaños acompañamos a mi abuelo a la sala de mando del barco, mientras tanto Kyosuke nos relataba que ocurrió hace seis años, durante la primer gran guerra que se dio dentro de la liga S4.

**[Relato de Kyosuke]**

Me había retirado junto con mis padres luego de dejar a Hana de aproximadamente 10 años con mis abuelos. Las cosas pintaban mal, algún idiota había liberado nuevamente al virus chaser junto a varios mas, aparentemente no era uno solo. Mis padres me habían contado acerca del nuevo peligro que comenzó a notarse en el lugar, la liga S4 estaba en grave peligro.

Habían muchos hackers (o piratas cibernéticos) atacando a mucha gente y robándoles, había muchísimo peligro por el chaser y las variaciones que salieron del mismo.

Cuando arribamos al edificio de la Liga S4, ya se podía apreciar un enorme desastre, lo más extraño era la cantidad de cadáveres que había, muchos parecían haber sido eliminados rápidamente por algo realmente poderoso.

Luego de reunirnos con las autoridades del lugar, no quedo otra opción que planear una manera de poder alejar todo este desastre de este lugar. La idea de los líderes era combatir directamente al chaser y a los aliados que le ayudaran.

Durante esos meses fue algo increíble, batalla tras batalla, personalmente tuve que matar a muchos seguidores del chaser ya que era imposible tratar con ellos. Hasta que un día paso lo peor, de un portal abierto, surgió de alguna dimensión cercana a donde están los portales para las salas del estadio, apareció una figura enorme y de aspecto horrendo. Uno de los expertos científicos dijo que esa cosa se llama "Virus Parental" y al parecer es el "padre" de los virus que nos afectan a nosotros.

En esos instantes, cuando la gran batalla comenzó, mi padre salió mal herido, y tome el lugar él, pero no tuve encuentra que al cerrar el portal por donde entro este me enviaría a algún lugar del S4, pero no sabía a dónde.

Cuando desperté, aparecí en el medio de un bosque, suponía que era la zona del contest, ya que era el único lugar parecido que contara con esas características. Pase mucho tiempo recuperándome en un hospital del Highway, esperando a que llegase el día para poder encontrar a tiempo a mi hermana antes de que comenzara las pruebas para la entrada a la liga.

Aun así, me pase más tiempo tomando mas practica, necesitaba volverme fuerte para esto, sabía que me metería en problemas cuando todos supiesen que aun sigo vivo, pero no puedo dejar que ese virus y sus aliados nos derroten, no nuevamente.

**[Final Del Relato]**

-Hana:- "pero hermano, entonces has estado entrenándote todo este tiempo?" –curiosa-

-Kyosuke: - "si, se que parece mucho, pero me ha servido bastante, también me dio la gran suerte de seguir enterándome de información acerca de todo esto y está peor que hace seis años atrás" –seriamente-

-Hana:- "oh ya veo, entonces…ese día que se marcharon, mama y papa tardaron más de dos o tres años en volver…hasta creí que se habían olvidado de mi cuando me vieron" –sonríe medio extrañada-

-Kyosuke: - "antes de que me lo preguntes, no sé en qué momento aprendiste a manejar las granadas, pero tengo que admitir que ese calibre de granadas nadie las usa, siempre veo las azules que simplemente son una porquería" –sonríe- "siempre nos golpea a todos y nunca al objetivo" –se ríe-

-Hana:- "aja claro, con tu puntería seguro" –se ríe-

-Kyosuke: -"Hana –la mira feo- no seas mala no es culpa mía" –se le forma una gotita en la cabeza-

-Hana:- "en fin, abuelo, cuanto falta para llegar?" –Mira el mapa-

-Ryukoma: - "media hora como mucho, no estamos tan lejos" –observa el mapa y saca algunos cálculos- "si, aproximadamente media hora"

-Hana: -"bueno, me daré una vuelta por el barco, aun sigo curiosa de ver que más tiene para mostrar" –se pone a mirar su crow cs- "ejem…creo que la voy a tener que arreglar, me olvide de que esta arma tiene tendencia a perder las plumas" –sonríe- "mejor iré a mi cuarto a repararle primero"

-Kyosuke: -"te acompañare, a ver si encima no puedes repararlo –se ríe ahora si a carcajadas-"

-Hana:- "hermanoooooooo –lo sale persiguiendo- ahhhh!" –gruñe mientras corre-

Los dos nos dirigimos a la habitación (a la mía por supuesto) y luego gracias a la ayuda de mi hermano pude lograr que mi crow cs se recuperara, por desgracia, no sé de dónde saca tantas plumas, cualquiera cree que estaba rellena de ellas.

Repentinamente se escucho "anuncio a todos los pasajeros: dentro de cinco minutos estaremos arribando a destino, por favor recuerden no dejar nada dentro de la unidad, no nos haremos responsables por las pérdidas de los usuarios, gracias por la atención".


	3. Capitulo 2

Una Historia De Aventuras  
[By NekiiChan]

Capitulo 2 - Llegando a la Academia.  
Prueba: Touch Down

Repentinamente se escucho "anuncio a todos los pasajeros: dentro de cinco minutos estaremos arribando a destino, por favor recuerden no dejar nada dentro de la unidad, no nos haremos responsables por las pérdidas de los usuarios, gracias por la atención".

-Hana:-"dios, que rápido pasaron los treinta minutos"

-Kyosuke: -"te has puesto nerviosa?" –Sonríe divertido aun sosteniendo la crow cs- "wow, vaya equipamiento Hana, parece que mama se sobre paso"

-Hana: - "si, no sé porque me dio tantas cosas –saco un arma que parece un oso inflado con una cabeza de una muñeca que gira- inclusive esta es rara"

-Kyosuke: - "Hm un poco, pero aun no te he mostrado mi última arma, la licencia la adquirí hace poco –saca repentinamente una espada digital verde que lanzaba destellos azules- se llama espada Taser, no sabes lo buena que es para la batalla"

-Hana:-"wooooooooooo! Había oído de ella pero pocos la consiguieron, es increíble –la toma del mango y le observa- ya veo, es pesada pero increíblemente afilada, que peligrosa –se la regreso-"

Nuevamente vuelve a sonar el mismo anunciador: "a todos los pasajeros, hemos arribado al destino. Por favor diríjanse a las salidas, gracias por la atención"

-Hana:- "wow! Ya llegamos! Vamos hermano, que se hará un lio para bajar!" –toma las cosas guardando un arma muy particular, parecía un arma de juguete pero real-

-Kyosuke:-"ehhhh! Espera espera! –Sale corriendo tras ella cerrando al paso la puerta del cuarto-"

Ambos se dirigen a la salida del barco, previamente saludan a su abuelo y agradeciéndole que les haya traído hasta ahí, luego de la despedida, los dos nos dirigimos hacia el puerto que daba a la entrada del establecimiento. Se parecía mucho a una foto que había visto, una puerta enorme de madera de roble, cubierta por un gran arco estilo antiguo. Al parecer la aventura apenas comenzaba…¿Qué nos deparara? ¿Cómo terminaran mis exámenes? Solo el tiempo lo dirá, si seré apta para esto que viene o no.

Habían pasado al menos dos horas desde la llegada y el recibimiento a todos los aspirantes por parte de las autoridades, algunos se vieron sorprendidos con la aparición nuevamente de mi hermano, ya que no sabían que le había ocurrido en la batalla en ese momento, pero todos parecían contentos de volverlo a ver.

Nos habían llevado a todos los aspirantes a la prueba final. Un partido en el estilo Touch Down.

Nos separaron a todos en varios grupos de seis personas, nos ponían a todos de un lado y del otro, al pisar una plataforma, extrañamente esta se tiño de colores. De un lado un color rojo, llamado "Equipo Beta" y donde estaba yo ubicada se llamaba "Equipo Alpha".

Examinador: - "el modo es muy fácil, es una partida a 10 puntos. El equipo que anote los 10 puntos antes de que pasen los treinta minutos será quienes pasen el examen. También cuentan los puntos personales" –observa a todos los equipos- "a los que no pasen la prueba, serán enviados a una segunda prueba final, pero como no concierne, se les explicara a los que no pasen" –activa desde unos controles- "bien, los dos equipos primero de allá –señala a donde esta Hana- serán los primeros en comenzar" –enciende el mapa selector- "veamos…." –toca un botón- "buena suerte aspirantes".

Repentinamente todo sucedió, vimos desaparecer al equipo Beta de enfrente de nosotros y a mi equipo nos trasladaron también, la pregunta ¿A dónde? Unos segundos después, nos encontramos sobre una enorme plataforma y enfrente nuestro se veía un túnel azul, unos laser azules protegían la zona posterior del punto para anotar. Lo mismo pasaba del lado beta, "¿pero qué es esto? ¿El mapa de partido?" me pregunte mentalmente mientras que tomaba mis armas. Una vez lista, esperamos a que comenzara el partido.

Comentarista Automatizado: "el juego a comenzado! Demuéstrame lo que puedes hacer!"

Y el reloj comenzó… Quince minutos y medio del primer tiempo….

Me adentre en medio de unos cuantos tiros y vi una cosa graciosa en el medio del campo "¿será el balón? ¡Que gracioso se ve!" pensaba para mis adentros, lo único que no espere fue lo que pasaría después.

Fumbi: -"hey tu! Novata! Que estas mirando! Apresúrate! Tienes que tomarme y llevarme al punto de anotación!" –enojado completamente-

-Hana: -"¡WAH! Tú hablas?" –Observo a mi alrededor primeramente si hay alguien- "no hay nadie, no me han visto" –veo el tremendo lio y como reaparecían mis compañeros de equipo cada vez que les ganaban- "tengo que hacerlo!" –Salí corriendo luego de tomar mi Toy Hand Gun hacia el personaje amarillo con ese gran ojo en el medio y lo levante"

Comentarista Automatizado: "el equipo alfa ha tomado el balón! Vamos vamos vamos, llévala al punto de anotación!"

Un Rival contrario: -"eso lo veremos, ahora te detengo" –sale a atacar-

-Hana:- "demonios! –Le disparo a mi rival con la Hand Gun y logro esquivar sus ataques de casualidad pero me detengo de golpe- "ahhhh! La SP! Se me termino!" –sigo avanzando-

Comentarista Automatizado: "BUEN TIRO! ASI SE HACE!"

-Hana: -"ojala digieras algo mejor! –Viendo a su enemigo desaparecer en un humo verde- ahora al goalpost –sigo apurando el paso, me acerco a la base y toco el centro del punto de anotación- "lo hice, anote el primer punto!" –una cantidad de luces rodean al Fumbi mientras que en los monitores sale el típico TOUCH DOWN en verde-

-Primer tiempo-

Comentarista Automatizado: "TOUCH DOOWN!, ¡Punto para el equipo Alpha!

Así se repitió constantemente hasta que llegamos al entretiempo, y luego al segundo tiempo, a los casi 13 minutos llevábamos un buen empate.

Extrañamente fue pasando así el partido, varios de mis compañeros gracias al trabajo de equipo lograron seguir con algunos Scores más, el único problema, luego del medio tiempo, ya llevábamos 9-9, era un empate, faltaban 25 segundos y había habido un resteo de bola por parte del equipo beta.

-Hana:-"Tenemos que terminar! Vamos ayúdenme! Que ya terminamos!" –vuelvo a salir al centro ayudada por mis compañeros y vuelvo a tomar al Fumbi- "ya casi!" –de una mala maniobra gracias a un golpe de una counter sword, pierdo por un momento la Fumbi- "ahhhh! No puede ser!"-miro el reloj- "diez segundos, no sé si voy a llegar hasta ahí"

Aun faltándome medio tramo para llegar, seguí corriendo, me fallo la SP, pero aun así esquive el último golpe de mi rival que fue derribado al parecer por un tiro de Sniper "¡GRACIAS!" le grite al Sniper que este me respondió con un saludo y di el último salto, dando así terminada la partida.

Comentarista automatizado: ¡TOUCH DOWN! ¡QUIEN ES EL QUE MANDA! ¡QUIEN ES EL QUE MANDA! –Grita animado el automático-

Unos diez segundos más tarde nos volvieron a tele transportar, justo después de que volvimos a ver al examinador, para ese entonces, salían las dos tablas de puntos, del ganador y el perdedor.

Examinador: -observando sorprendido- "Hana, ya has jugado alguna vez un partido?" –Observa la diferencia de puntos de los dos primeros- "es la primera vez que veo a alguien en mucho tiempo que hace ese tamaño de puntos personales" –señalando los 300 puntos-

Hana: "en realidad nunca, pero…creo que me concentre de mas –sonrió nerviosa- alguien ya hecho puntos de esa cantidad? –curiosa-

Examinador: "si, pero fue hace más de veinte años, una joven de tu edad, no recuerdo su nombre, pero portaba una espada Taser igual a la que lleva tu hermano, en ese tiempo, ella llego a los 250 puntos, hasta ahora nadie la había pasado" –busca con la maquina el registro- "ahí está"

Hana: "pero si es…-sonríe- wow, no me lo va a creer cuando se lo cuente" –se ríe divertida-

Examinador: "sabes quién es?" –confundido-

Hana: "si, es mi madre, Sakiomaki –sonríe- no sabía de eso"

Examinador: "dios mío, ¿entonces Kyosuke y tu, son hijos de Hatsuki y Sakiomaki?"

Hana: "si" –sonrió un poco apenada-

Examinador: "Eso explica el equipamiento que traes, es demasiado profesional, te debe haber enseñado bien a usarlo, lo has hecho de maravillas" –mueve la cabeza afirmativamente-

Hana: "Gracias señor" –sonríe aun un poco apenada-

Examinador: "bien, los que no han pasado la prueba, por favor seguidme por aquí, el resto que ha pasado el examen, por favor dirigirse a la zona de descanso, luego se les explicara que hacer ahí"

Todos: "Gracias!"

Todos nos retiramos por donde nos indicaron, y me encontré con una sorpresita, a mis padres más que nada mi madre en un ataque de histeria gritándoles a mi hermano y mi hermano sin saber que contestarle. Me acerque mirando aun perpleja y me encontré con la mirada de mi padre, seguía serio aunque no podía evitar una sonrisa algo torcida al ver todo el escándalo causado por su esposa en ese momento, aparte de cierto gusto que no reflejaba por volverme a ver.


	4. Capitulo 3

Una Historia De Aventuras

[By NekiiChan]

Capitulo 3 - ¡Los Hackers Atacan Otra Ves!  
¿Que Estan Buscando?

Todos nos retiramos por donde nos indicaron, y me encontré con una sorpresita, a mis padres más que nada mi madre en un ataque de histeria gritándoles a mi hermano y mi hermano sin saber que contestarle. Me acerque mirando aun perpleja y me encontré con la mirada de mi padre, seguía serio aunque no podía evitar una sonrisa algo torcida al ver todo el escándalo causado por su esposa en ese momento, aparte de cierto gusto que no reflejaba por volverme a ver.

Hana: "mama, terminaste ya?" –tratando de no reírse-

Saki: "Hana! Dios mío ya terminaron la prueba?" –Se frena antes de darle un golpe a la cabeza a su hijo mayor-

Hana: "si, nuestro equipo entero paso la prueba, y el examinador se quedo perplejo –sonrió divertida- dijo que nadie había pasado antes tu puntaje mama, pero…lamentablemente alguien rompió la marca"

Saki: "Lo sé, escuchamos el anuncio de los equipos ganadores, es impresionante" –sonríe y le abraza-

Hatsuki: "realmente rompiste la marca de tu madre, incluso por muy poco casi pasas la mía, estoy muy orgulloso de ti" –sonríe tranquilamente-

Hana: "Gracias, papa" –sonríe-

Kyosuke: "vaya pateada de traseros que se ligaron, jajaja parece que falta poco para las licencias no?"

Hana: "no tengo idea, nos dijeron que esperáramos" –parpadeo-

Kyosuke: "bueno, esperemos entonces"

Pasaron no sé, unas dos horas más o menos, y nos avisaron a todos que dentro de una hora seria la entrega de las licencias. El día de mañana nos avisarían cual serian las actividades para las personas nuevas.

Luego de un rato de espera, se dio la gran reunión donde había parientes de muchos de los aspirantes que pasaron los exámenes enteros, el gran salón tenía unas extrañas cortinas rojas, junto a unos lasos dorados, el lugar estaba lleno de mesas y sillas. La reunión de entrega comenzó sin dramas, a todos nos entregaron nuestras licencias, y algunos cuantos adultos también, les toco un cambio nuevo, entre ellos a mis padres, ambos habían alcanzado un nuevo nivel, según mi hermano.

Esa misma noche, apenas pude dormir, me preguntaba que me esperaba, los exámenes físicos los pase gracias a la costumbre, mi puntería es excelente, pero mi puntería a la hora de golpear con la crow necesitaba más práctica, podría decirse que aun no he practicado lo que necesito para ello, pero a fin de cuentas pude pasar el examen. Me quede pensando en varias cosas más hasta que me quede dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, me despertó un estruendo fuera de lugar.

Mire por la ventana y los vi, los hackers habían atacado el edificio otra vez, me cambie y Salí. Iban a necesitar toda la ayuda posible.

Baje con muchísimo apuro las escaleras, los estruendos eran cada vez más fuertes, había muchas personas lastimadas incluso algunos de los aspirantes de ayer, me encontré con un amigo de mi hermano que estaba auxiliando a una joven, al parecer le había golpeado algún infectado con el virus del chaser.

-Hana:- "estas bien Ryu? –observo- dios que le paso?"

-Ryu:- "yo estoy bien, el mind energy me ha ayudado bastante, aunque mi amiga no se ve bien, parece que el virus está batallando para metérsele dentro" –sigue forzando la intensidad del mind energy-

-Hana:-"espera Ryu, déjame ayudarte" –tomo mi heart princess mind energy y comienzo a curarle también- "a ver, creo que este está haciendo más efecto, has revisado la carga de las vacunas del tuyo, Ryu?"

-Ryu: "–descubre que el aparato parpadea- Wow, debí haberlo revisado, con razón no funciona del todo, está dañado, también me golpearon cuando estaba ayudando a otro"

Repentinamente se escucha una explosión cerca de nosotros y rápidamente hice aparecer un bloque enorme blanco con líneas negras. Desde nuestro lado se podía leer "seguridad activada" desde la pared.

-Hana:-"wah! Esto estuvo cerca!" –Me asomo con cuidado por el filo del block- "esos son los que están haciendo todo este lio? –Pregunto susurrando- "se ven algo peligrosos"

-Ryu:-"demonios, han de ser los hackers nuevos, hace muy poco una legión oscura la que hizo la guerra hace seis años atrás, comenzó nuevamente su reclutamiento, el grupo este según el informe que nos llego a todos a principios de este año, ese grupo se llaman los RedXtream, son altamente peligrosos, cargan una arma lanza minas y una katana que está prohibida en la liga, ni siquiera el jefe la utiliza porque es muy peligrosa"

Hana:-"pero, como han tenido acceso a ella? Si esta bajo un poderoso sello" –observo sin poderlo creer el desastre-

-Ryu:-"lo sé, pero no es imposible para ellos, el maestro o líder de ellos, es un ex miembro elite de la liga, no se la razón por la cual se peleo con el líder, pero por ello todo esto ha comenzado, solo que se manifestó a los seis años del rompimiento de la alianza de ellos"

Antes de que terminase de hablar un tremendo cañonazo golpea la pared sacudiéndonos a los tres que estábamos tras ella, forzándome a crear uno nuevo, comencé a observar pero solo veía el cañón, no al que lo portaba. Al parecer mi enemigo estaba oculto con su invisibilidad. Había una sola manera de hacerlo, pero tendría que dejar que rompieran la pared para luego lograrlo, esto pondría en peligro a ellos dos, la pregunta será ¿lo podre hacer antes que nos golpeen?

Hana:-"Ryu, escúchame, saca a tu amiga de aquí, voy a tener que derribarlo a este maldito para poder terminarle el tratamiento" –voy preparando desde mi mochila mi raíl star Gun- "muévela mientras que le distraigo, es mejor para evitar el cañonazo"

Ryu:- "estás loca? Te llega a dar ese cañón y no vas a contarla!" –Hace un rápido movimiento mediante el anchor y oculta a su amiga en un lugar a salvo- "escúchame déjame que sea yo quien lo entretenga, trata de darle mientras que lo intenta conmigo"

Hana: -"pero, es más peligroso para ti que para mí, no estás completamente curado!" –Le miro molesta- "aparte mi hermano se enojara si te ve mal por culpa mía, no…ve a cuidar a tu amiga, estoy segura que puedo con esto"

Ryu:-"no seas testaruda!" –Enojado- "nos van a matar a los dos al paso que vamos"

Hana: - mantengo los ojos cerrados un momento- "entonces perdóname Ryu" –me muevo rápido y le golpeo con el bate dejándole inconsciente- "lo lamento" –con algo de fuerza logro llevarle con mi anchor hasta allá donde estaba la otra chica- "se que me vas querer matar cuando te despiertes, pero es lo mejor"…-me levanto nuevamente ahora apuntando con mi raíl Gun- "oye tu inútil! Ven trata de darme!"

Y ahí comenzó, una batalla entre el cannonade y el raíl Gun…Al principio parecía algo muy obvio que le ganaría mediante mi puntería, pero no tuve en cuenta los efectos, el cannonade era capaz de golpearte a pesar de no darte con el tiro, por lo cual me toco tener más cuidado al apuntar antes que el disparara.

Pasando varios minutos que se me habían hecho eternos, logro llegar mediante el anchor a donde estaba mi oponente, y de un golpe directo a la cabeza mediante mi crow counter sword, deje fuera de combate y rápidamente ate a mi contrincante con el blind, ya que se me hizo peligroso.

Diez segundos después, se escucha a la distancia una maldición en varios idiomas, dándome a entender que Ryumaru se había despertado. Y Ryu venía con una actitud que me quería matar mientras que su amiga trataba de calmarle inútilmente.

Ryu:- "acaso estás loca? Como diablos se te ocurre enfrentarte a un espera infectado? Aparte ese maldito hacker no tuvo mejor idea que hacer eso!?" –furioso-

-Kimi: -"ay Ryu cálmate! Al menos esta atrapado el tipo, no se va a levantar aunque quiera!

-Hana:-"es cierto, no creo que se levante" –ve al enemigo despertarse- "ah ya te levantaste de la siestita? –le agarro del cuello de la ropa- mas te vale que comiences a hablar" –me pongo más seria- "para empezar quién diablos eres tú?"

X: "que te importa? Maldita suéltame de una vez"

Hana: -"no te voy a soltar ni de gracia, así que comienza a hablar –muevo mas la cadena y le presiono- o te van a doler varios huesos dentro de un rato"

X:-suspira pesadamente- "está bien, mi nombre es Kanzaky, formo parte del grupo RedXtream, somos los que estamos atacando este lugar junto a otro equipo"

Hana: -"que están buscando? Porque siguen atacando?"

Kanzaky: -"estamos buscando el poder, el poder que se le fue negado a nuestro jefe"

Ryumaru: "¿Qué poder? –Observa atentamente-"

Kanzaky: "El poder de la tabla antigua que se le fue negado"

Hana:-"no puede ser, están buscando la tabla antigua, la tabla de invocación!" –comienzo a preocuparme-

Ryumaru: "¿tabla de invocación? ¿Qué?" –perplejo-

Kanzaky: "Así es, la tabla de invocación, queremos traer a la gran ophelia de vuelta! Ese maldito nos la ha negado por años!" –Gruñe molesto- "nuestra diosa no va a seguir ahí encerrada! Porque le liberaremos!"

Hana:-"ya veo, de ahí viene la historia de la batalla ancestral entre Lilith y Ophelia, esa batalla fue terriblemente cruel, muchísimos grupos que estaban dentro de la liga murieron esa noche" –comienzo a sentir escalofríos- "no es lógico! No puede ser que quieran revivir a esa diosa que mato a tantos esa noche!"

Kanzaky: "así es…jjajajaja, pobre de ustedes, no van a poder pararnos esta vez!"

Ryumaru: "que te hace estar seguro?" –molesto-

Kanzaky: "por una razón, lo que la profecía no decía, era que habría dos personas que reencarnarían en esa versiones ocultas" –sonríe siniestramente- "esas dos personas desataran nuevamente el desastre"

Hana: "están buscando a las reencarnaciones? Pero…¿Quiénes serán?"

Kanzaky: "apuesto que no te diste cuenta, pero lo sabrás cuando lo veas" –sonríe muy oscuramente-

Ryumaru: "de qué demonios estás hablando?" –Conteniendo las ganas de romperle la cara al tipejo-

Kanzaky: "acaso te preguntaste que paso hace seis años atrás, como fue que la batalla termino?"

Hana: "como? Realmente no lo recuerdo" –parpadeo completamente confundida-

Kanzaky: "esa noche, durante la guerra, un extraño brillo nos golpeo a todos, aunque todos caímos desarmados, todos alcanzaron a ver esa noche una sombra…esa noche Lilith y ophelia volvieron a batallar, pero nos salvamos todos por pura casualidad…lo extraño que ambas eran dos mujeres a quienes controlaban ambos espíritus…una niña y una mujer adulta"…

Hana: -se queda pensando- "acaso…esa sombra que vi durante la noche que no dejaban de caer estrellas fugaces…no no puede ser" –sacudo la cabeza negándolo-

Kanzaky: "por eso les digo, cuidado y lo descubrirán tarde" –sonríe y mueve sus manos a pesar de la atadura- "si me permiten me retiro" –desaparece repentinamente-

Ryumaru: "joder, se tele transporto el maldito" –observa a Hana- "estas bien?"

Hana: "sí, eso creo" –sigo perpleja-

Kimi: "Escuchen, escuche por la comunicación –señalando los auriculares que trae- que el grupo total se ha reunido en el cuarto 200 que nos están esperando todos allá, para la reunión de emergencia"

Hana: "Rayos me olvide del resto, espero que estén bien, ¿cuarto 200? ¿ Pero no estaba prohibido?"

Kimi: "se que suena raro, pero así es, nos espera ahí el jefe también, tenemos que ir rápido"

Hana: "está bien, vamos"

Ryumaru: "si vamos, antes de que nos ataquen otra vez"

Rápidamente comenzamos a correr, aunque fue más fácil saltar quince pisos con el anchor, pero luego en el piso veinte entramos por una ventana abierta, a pocos metros estaba la habitación 200, nos apresuramos y entramos.


	5. Capitulo 4

Una Historia De Aventuras  
[By NekiiChan]

Capitulo 4 - ¿Profecia? ¿Lilith vs Ophelia?  
¡Una Noche Marcada Por Recuerdos!

Rápidamente comenzamos a correr, aunque fue más fácil saltar quince pisos con el anchor, pero luego en el piso veinte entramos por una ventana abierta, a pocos metros estaba la habitación 200, nos apresuramos y entramos.

Al abrir la puerta nos encontramos con muchísima gente, el líder hizo una ademan para que pudiésemos entrar a la habitación y la reunión comenzó.

¿Podremos encontrar una solución para el problema de Lilith y ophelia? ¿De qué reencarnaciones estaban hablando? ¿Se cumplirá esa profecía?

Podíamos observar el grado de nerviosidad de algunos Profesionales, hace bastante habían tenido problemas con estos grupos hace seis años atrás, pero lo peor fue para todos nosotros saber que había una profecía que se había comenzado a mover. Lo que no podíamos entender ni siquiera nuestro líder era ¿Quién serian ambas mujeres? ¿Cuándo aparecerían?. Eso era un misterio por el momento.

Todos guardaron silencio al momento que el jefe de nuestra liga comenzó a hablar.

Jefe:"tenemos un grave problema, están buscando las viejas piedras de las inscripciones"

Pro 1: "pero si está sellada bajo aquel lugar, como es que todavía no la han encontrado?"

Jefe: "buena pregunta, igualmente el mapa donde está oculto es muy difícil acceso"

Pro 1: "aun así jefe, esto se ve peligroso, que vamos a hacer si la encuentran?"

Jefe: "esperemos que por el momento no puedan entrar, será problemático cuando comience todo esto"

Hatsuki: "-refleja seriedad en su voz- Un momento jefe, no será más fácil tenderles una trampa y atraparlos al momento que ingresen al mapa? El sistema de seguridad está funcionando muy bien, es probable que podamos atraparlo"

Pro 1: "no va a funcionar, estos tipos saben teletransportarse, para cuando el sistema los detecte van a robarse primero la placa"

Hatsuki: "aun así, debemos establecer una defensa, si estamos todos allá se la haremos mas difícil"

Jefe: "pero no sabemos qué es lo que van a hacer, que haremos si aparece su líder también?"

Hatsuki: "buena pregunta, pero aun así, no nos ha dicho de que consta esa profecía, jefe"

Jefe: -suspira- "que insistente que eres Hatsuki, está bien, todos escuchen atentamente" –toma un viejo libro que tiene cerca sobre la mesa- "nadie hable hasta que yo termine, entendieron"

Todos: "Si señor"

Jefe: "bien, es de esto que trata la profecía…-comienza a relatar-….."

**[Relato del Jefe-La profecía]**

"Desde el comienzo de los tiempos, dos fuerzas imponentes se enfrentaron para disputarse el derecho a permanecer en este mundo, lamentablemente la batalla fue dada por dos personas Lilith y Ophelia, ambas se enfrenaron…Lilith con lo poco que le quedo de fuerzas después de la batalla intensa contra Ophelia, logro sellarla en el mapa donde oculto la piedra oscura donde está el conjuro para liberarla…Todo esto desencadeno batallas constantes entre las personas de Nuestra Liga, bajo el mando y enseñanzas de Lilith, contra los hackers, que pertenecen a los aliados a Ophelia. La batalla ya tiene alrededor de Dos siglos." –hace una pausa- "La profecía relata que en una noche de lluvia, cuando ambas partes hayan dado todo en la batalla o que alguien sea lo suficientemente estúpido para romper los sellos, despertarían nuevamente a las dos gran combatientes, pero en este caso…Ambas reencarnaron y sellaron sus poderes en dos personas, no sabemos quienes, pero en el último incidente, solo se sabe…" –hace otra pausa- "que quien llevaba el poder de Ophelia, era una niña pequeña versus una mujer adulta" –otra pausa- "no sabemos en qué momento volverán a enfrentarse, pero la profecía está en marcha".

**[Termina el relato del Jefe]**

Todos se quedaron el silencio, la preocupación comenzó a reflejarse en muchos rostros "¿Cómo saber quienes llevaban ese poder en sus cuerpos?" Todos tenían la misma pregunta. ¿Seriamos capaces de encontrar la respuesta?.

Luego de mucho discutirlo no había manera de ponerse de acuerdo, por lo cual el jefe decidió que se hiciera una nueva reunión al día siguiente. Todos nos movimos por el edificio en los pisos 199-120 para podernos ubicar así poder descansar.

Era tarde, las tres de la mañana, aun no podía dormir algo me tenia preocupada. Sin hacer ruido y mirando a mi conejo espacial que me miraba preocupado, nos movimos y salimos del edificio. Comenzamos a caminar, y sin darme cuenta termine en la puerta que daba al mapa donde estaba encerrada Ophelia. Salte sin problemas y evite con mis alas el activar la seguridad y me dirigí a donde mi instinto me estaba llevando.

Llegue a un centro, en ese momento al tocar el enorme candado y las cadenas cayeron varios relámpagos, dándome un gran susto de por sí.

Hana: "ay, maldita tormenta" –me llevo una mano al corazón- " me asusto" –me acerco de nuevo al enorme candado encadenado- "porque te están buscando ophelia? Porque ellos desean despertarte otra ves? Porque quieren nuevamente este desastre?" –me quedo pensando-

Lo que no alcanzo a notar que el candado comienza a brillar pero me quedo mirándolo fijamente, de repente uno de los relámpagos cae en una plataforma donde estaba haciéndome saltar, y ahí la vi, el reflejo de

Ophelia en espíritu.

Ophelia: "por fin te vuelvo a ver pequeña" –sonríe- "sabes cuánto he esperado por ti?"

Hana: "¿Qué?"

Ophelia: "¿no recuerdas lo ocurrido no?" –vuelve a sonreír-

Hana: "¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurrió?" –Sin entender nada-

Ophelia: "querida, has sido tú la que detuvo la última batalla, aunque Lilith volvió a interferir como de costumbre"

Hana: "¡¿Qué?!"

Ophelia: "así es, vamos se que lo recuerdas"

Hana: "no, estas equivocada yo no hice na…-recuerda repentinamente-"

**[Recuerdo Corto]**

Todos están peleando, la batalla no tiene fin, Hana de 10 años estaba mirando en esos momentos por el balcón de sus casa, viendo las estrellas fugases caer. De repente un deseo "detener de una buena vez esta batalla" y un relámpago en el medio de la noche cayo. Una gran luz segó a todos los que estaban en el campo de batalla y les hizo perder sus armas, ella misma vestida de negro con un traje especial junto al espectro de Ophelia detenía a todos en seco, pero de repente un relámpago de otro color les hizo retroceder, ahí estaba Lilith y una mujer vestida extrañamente como domadora de leones. Ambas se volvieron a enfrentar, antes de que los rayos del sol golpearan el horizonte, ambas desaparecieron. Trayendo de su inconsciencia a la misma Hana, ignorando que llevaba un sello oculto sellado.

**[Fin Del Recuerdo Corto]**

Hana: "no, no no! No puede ser!" –Niego con la cabeza-

Ophelia: "es real pequeña, he respondido a tu llamada esa noche, desde entonces he estado contigo" –vuelve a sonreír en calma-

Hana: "pero cómo?, no lo entiendo…" –sin entender- "¿Por qué has permanecido tanto tiempo en silencio? Me has esperado, ¿Por qué?"

Ophelia: "porque tú sabes lo que está pasando, se volverán a enfrentar nuevamente, tanto Lilith como tú".

Hana: "dios mío, sigo sin poderlo creer" –retrocedo unos pasos hacia atrás mareada- "no, no puede ser cierto" –trastabilla y cae al suelo- "¿Por qué tiene que ocurrir otra ves? ¿Por qué?" –De repente siento un gran cansancio y caigo al suelo completamente inconsciente-

Ophelia: "se que te será difícil de creer…pero tarde o temprano le enfrentaras…aunque no sé como terminara esta vez, ya que alguien muy cercano a ti, es quien te enfrentara en el día clave" –desaparece- "cuídate hasta entonces, pequeña"…

Unas cuantas horas después, ya pasaba de medio día, y me despertaron unas voces familiares, eran mis padres y mi hermano, estaban preocupados y algo asustados ya que había desaparecido la noche anterior.

Hatsuki: "¿Hana qué diablos haces aquí? ¿Acaso estás loca?" –un poco más calmado pero muy enojado-

Saki: "hija, como se te ocurre venir para este lado? Pudiste haber salido herida!" –le abraza aun algo nerviosa"

Hana: "un momento no dije a donde iba, como me encontraron?" –aun mareada y ahora aturdida-

Kyosuke: "kio-chan nos dijo dónde estabas –mira al conejo espacial que tiene entre los brazos- estaba muy asustado cuando llego con nosotros no sabía cómo explicarnos que paso solo nos pedía que le siguiéramos, cuando entramos acá temimos lo peor"

Hana: "lo siento…simplemente me dio curiosidad este lugar" –aun estando confundida con mis recuerdos-

Hatsuki: "vamos, tendremos problemas si nos agarran acá"

Hana: "está bien, perdón por los problemas, padre"

Hatsuki: "tranquila, al menos estas a salvo, podría haber sido peor"

Luego de retirarnos del lugar, aun sin creerlo dentro de mi mente, no podía entenderlo, como podría ser ¿yo la reencarnación de Ophelia? Pero entonces ¿Quién será la de Lilith? Hay cosas que no las puedo comprender, pero sentía el calor del sol y el calor del sello sobre mi espalda, algo me decía que las cosas no van a terminar bien, esta batalla iba a ser la última…La que decidiera el reinado final de este mundo. "¿Qué voy a hacer?" Simplemente pensé mientras que volvía perder la conciencia.


	6. Capitulo 5

Una Historia De Aventuras  
[By NekiiChan]

Capitulo 5 [Final]  
"El Final Menos Pensado:  
Las Identidades de Lilith &amp; Ophelia Se Revelan"

Luego de retirarnos del lugar, aun sin creerlo dentro de mi mente, no podía entenderlo, como podría ser ¿yo la reencarnación de Ophelia? Pero entonces ¿Quién será la de Lilith? Hay cosas que no las puedo comprender, pero sentía el calor del sol y el calor del sello sobre mi espalda, algo me decía que las cosas no van a terminar bien, esta batalla iba a ser la última…La que decidiera el reinado final de este mundo. "¿Qué voy a hacer?" Simplemente pensé mientras que volvía perder la conciencia.

Pasaron unos cuantos meses desde mi encuentro esa noche con el espíritu de Ophelia, todos habíamos tenido varias batallas con los "piratas cibernéticos", hasta que repentinamente todo se detuvo. Era extraño, porque las batallas pararon extrañamente durante un mes.

Durante ese mes la calma había predominado, muchos habían aprovechado para pulir un poco mas sus habilidades para la batalla, hasta que extrañamente ocurrió. Nos volvieron a reunir a todos, ahora había un estado de alerta peor que la primera. El jefe nos revelo en esa reunión que los hackers habían declarado la guerra.

Entonces todo pasó, todos se preparaban para la batalla, las armas, los equipamientos, los equipos a seguir.

Los profesionales eran los más activos, pero contaban con apoyo de los Semi-Profesionales y los Novatos.

Todo ocurrió, en el medio de la gran ciudad del Highway, todo comenzó allí. Ambos bandos frente a frente, disparando a matar.

Cuando llegue con mi hermano, porque le halle de camino para acá, ocurrió algo peor, el virus chaser había atacado, había muchísimos infectados que se habían comenzado a transformar e invocaban al poder del chaser. Haciendo aparecer al fantasma esquelético con esa característica bandana roja en su cabeza y su clásica guadaña en su mano.

Hana:-"dios esto se va peor que la primera vez que vi a un chaser, están todos infectados" –estando observando-

Kyosuke: -"si, está peor que la ultima vez, nunca vi a tantos infectados antes no llegaban a los cien, ahora son miles" –comienza a analizar la situación- "Hana, si esto se pone peor es mejor no meternos, vamos a tener problemas si nos golpean alguno de esos"

Hana: -"y dejar a todos así?, tanto como mama y papa, deben estar peleando allá!"

Kyosuke: -"Hana, esto esta peligroso, a menos que les caiga un relámpago en la cabeza a todos esos, dudo mucho que los eliminemos"

Pasaron unos pocos segundos algo nos interrumpió, estábamos ocultos tras uno de los buses que estaban estrellados por el lugar, derrpente algo cayó sobre uno de los techos, había uno de ellos, uno de los Spers infectados llevando el virus chaser, nos había visto desde el aire y comenzó a atacarnos.

Ambos tomamos nuestras armas y comenzamos a regresar los ataques, hasta que algo insólito ocurrió, mi hermano había bajando la guardia y recibió un tiro de raíl Gun por su espalda, dejándolo gravemente lastimado, a pesar de que el lugar tenía un punto de salvación inaccesible para los chaser y los Sper infectados, podía ver que mi hermano comenzaba a despedir un pequeño brillo verde que significaba que debería ser respawneado pronto o desaparecería.

El Sper, contento y con ganas de matarle se lanzo atacarlo con la Spy Dragger, pero fallo, choco contra el revenge de mi crow cs, y logre repelerle rápido con un heavy slash. En cuanto vi que no había peligro me acerque a él, preocupado. Se veía muy mal.

Hana:-"hermano…dios mío…estas brillando otra vez" –comienzo a ponerme nerviosa-

Kyosuke:-"m..Maldito Sper, me agarro…con…la…guardia baja…" –respira complicadamente-

Hana:-"espera hermano no te muevas" –tomo nuevamente mi princess heart y comienzo a intentar curarle pero falla- "¿Qué?"

Kyosuke:-"ja, malditos…está bloqueando….el canal…de curado…del mind…" –tose un poco- "me va a tocar volver al punto seguro….maldición" –espera- "Hana, vas a tener que mirar por dónde vas, no se cuanto tiempo…tardare en…recuperarme…por fa..Vos…si vas a ayudar…a mis padres…tendrás que…mirar sobre tu espalda…" –sigue tosiendo ahora mucho más- "tratare de volver, cuando me recupere…espero que sea pronto…"

No pude contestarle, vi un sello que apareció debajo de él y lo saco del combate, el jefe hizo lo mejor de activar rápidamente el respawn de salvación, que se activaba cuando alguno quedaba debajo de lo normal para el normal que sería un diez por ciento de la fuerza vital. Volví a guardar mi mind energy, me levante y mire hacia el frente, había otro Sper, el compañero del cual mi hermano se deshizo antes de que yo lo eliminara.

Me prepare y comenzó la batalla. No era difícil de vencer, pero aun así no podía bajar la guardia.

En el camino hacia el punto más conflictivo, me encontré a Ryumaru y a Kimi, que ambos acaban de borrar del mapa a seis Spers infectados, lo último fue con un cañonazo por parte de Kimi, que los elimino a todos de un solo golpe.

Les conté lo que paso, y Ryumaru se veía preocupado por mi hermano, pero me pidió que confiara en mi hermano, la ha pasado peor y ha sobrevivido. Los tres después de ayudarles a curarse, nos movimos rápido con nuestra SP para llegar a un mapa, al parecer se había extendido todo este desastre.

Repentinamente comenzó a observar a mi alrededor, había muchas personas desapareciendo, algo muy extraño ocurrió. Uno de los hackers se lanzo hacia mí con una garra, y me golpeo, la garra me shockeo lanzándome lejos. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, me encontré de frente al líder de los hackers, el líder del RedXtream. Este traía la vieja piedra donde salía el hechizo para liberar a Ophelia. Me quede helada "¿me descubrieron?" me quede pensando asustada, me puse muy pálida esperando a las palabras de su líder.

Antes de que el líder me tocara, un brillo azul me rodeo y el sello se rompió. A mi izquierda surgió el espíritu de Ophelia, golpeando a todos los que estaban cerca de mí. Alejándoles para protegerme.

Hana:-"ahora me las van a pagar, todo termino para ustedes" –tomo mi Crow CS que brillaba en azul intenso y golpee al grupo de cinco que desparecieron al instante- "bueno, los elimine, ahora ¿Qué hago?" –Se escucha una voz en su interior- "termina con la guerra pequeña, esto tiene que terminar ahora" –salto en el aire y aparecen mis alas- "está bien! Eso hare! Todos aguarden! Que aquí voy!"

Repentinamente un relámpago violeta revelo una identidad del otro lado del campo, que ocurrió exactamente lo mismo contra los otros Spers infectados, todos desaparecieron repentinamente. Una mujer, que llevaba ropa de entrenador de animales, cubierta por el aura purpura de Lilith, no se le podía ver la cara pero llevaba en sus manos un arma particular, dos tiburones blancos. No, eran las Sharks Sub-machine. Entonces lo entendí, no lo podía creer.

Nos encontranos frente a frente, los espíritus también se observaban desafiantemente. Nos lanzamos nuevamente a la batalla, hasta que nos detiene nuestro jefe.

Jefe:-"esperen, no tienen porque seguir peleando" –nos observa- "ambas destruyeron a los hackers que nos atacaron, incluso Lilith nos hizo el favor de eliminar a su jefe"

Ambas le observábamos, tal vez era tiempo de detenernos, observamos a nuestro alrededor, la gente nos miraban sorprendidos los más veteranos, los novatos también, los Semi profesionales ya pareciera que no se sorprendían con nada.

Jefe:-"les tengo una propuesta, Lilith y ophelia. Que les parece ser guardianes de nuestra liga definitivamente? Evitaríamos más problemas y esto calmara todo respecto a ustedes".

Nos observamos y al parecer las dos espíritus sonrieron(o al menos eso parecía por parte de Lilith), ambas espíritus aceptaron, y permitieron el sellado nuevamente, Lilith apareció en una muñeca en el lado izquierdo de mi madre. Ophelia, apareció como una pequeña muñequita de ojos grandes y sonrisa pequeña en mi hombro derecho. Ambas, nos quedamos observando las muñecas, y por fin sentimos algo de paz, si…si el jefe no hubiera intervenido, tal vez nos hubiéramos matado una a la otra.

A las pocas horas, los demás miembros de la liga llegaban al edificio, había pasado una semana, el virus chaser había sido controlado y el jefe fue impresionante al poder programar al chaser para el modo de prácticas.

Esa mañana me había levantado tarde, media hora de más había dormido, cuando vi que hora era, me levante y me cambie, era increíble que ahora se me diera por quedarme dormida. Volví y frene repentinamente al ver a mis padres aun desayunando con calma, les salude y me disculpe por levantarme tarde otra vez. Volví a saludarles y me retire, a pesar de que había pasado ya dos años, seguía quedándome dormida nuevamente.

Los hackers habían desaparecido, la calma por fin regreso a la liga S4, luego de tantas décadas de sufrimiento y muertes.

"Mientras que nada moleste la calma reinante, hasta que nadie despierte la ira de ambas, nada se tendrá que volver a vivir"

[Fin]


End file.
